Final Fantasy VIII Book One: Hybrid Theory
by Illyria30
Summary: Arina Taylor is a new student at Balmab Garden where she meets Squall Leonhart, Selphie tilmitt, Quistis Trepe,Zell Dicht, and Kataya Volkova.SHe is immidiatly thrusted into a world of battle and missions. where they must face an evil sorceress, some old
1. New Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII obviously….

It was a bright and sunny day as I, Arina Taylor, stepped out of the car in front of Balmb Garden. The driver picked up my luggage and began to walk towards the school. I picked up my duffle bag and followed en suite. About halfway there, I realized I needed my registration papers. I reached into my bag to look when a tall blonde male knocked me flat on my ass.

" I'm sorry. That was my fault." I struggled to get up "I wasn't watching where I was going" I looked up, he was gone.

"Rude much?" I mumbled as I picked myself up. I looked around realizing I had lost the driver. A group of kids rushed by and knocked me over again. This time everything fell out of my bag. I turned to gather up everything when I heard more footsteps. I looked up and a really hot guy was running towards me. He had brunette hair with icy blue. The necklace around his neck bounced with each step. His white shirt was coolly tucked into his awesome black pants. He stopped in front of me, I realized he had headphones on.

"Kids! I'm not going to chase you…." He looked down at me and pulled down his headphones. That's when I discovered he was listening to Weird Al Yankovich.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I replied as I picked up last of my things and stuffed them back into her bag.

"Are you new?" he asked. Before I could reply he had muttered the word "Shit" and ran after those kids. I stood and looked around until I saw the directory. I walked up to it and took a good look at map in front of her. I ran my finger from the little dot that said "You Are Here-" to the space that said "Dormitory". I heard more running echoing around the corner.

"wow this school sure is busy." I muttered. I heard the footsteps stop behind her. There was also a lot of huffing and puffing. Then. There was a tap on my shoulder. I looked to see a girl, about 5'2'', with brown hair curled up at the sides and really pretty doe green eyes.

"excuse me are you Arina Taylor?" she asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"I'm Selphie. I'll be showing you around!" She beamed.

"Thanks!" I said as her and Selphie began to walk.

" okay, that's the infirmary. That's where you're treated for you wounds, but many students just go there for advice. Next, we have the quad. Right now, we're working on the Garden Festival. Do you want to join the committee? It's a wonderful way to make friends fast."

"sure." I replied just as a bell sounded and students began to pour into the hallway.

"that's the luch bell… hey, you wanna meet the gang?" Selphie asked.

"yeah!" I nodded hapilly as they headed toward the cafeteria.

_Maybe This wont be as bad as I first thought…………_


	2. Meeting the Gang

**_Disclaimer: I do not own final Fantasy VIII... if I did would this be a measaly fanfiction…… NO IT WOULD BE A MOVIE!_**

**_Druggo-frog: i'm glad you like this. there are actually about 6 books planned for this series so I hope that you will be one of my loyal reviewers do you have any fics if so please tell me the titles so I can read them. and to answer you question yes, I did get the original idea Hybrid Theory from the linkin park CD but I just went along so well with the story line….. I LOVE LINKIN PARK!... Anyways thank you for your review._**

**_Galasriniel: You are my beta and my all time muse its just i'm typing this at school half of the time so I cant like you know send it to you because you know the rules so I will send some chappies from time to time but I think I shall rely on spell check on word for now but please keep reading…. i'm glad you love it._**

**_Second Disclaimer: I do not won Arina Taylor she is actually my sister Lauren….. Please see her stories under the name Galasriniel. Thank you has a nice day… ON TO THE FIC!_**

**Chapter Two**

**Meeting the Gang**

**I followed Selphie into the cafeteria. We took a seat at the table to the left of the line where there were already two people sitting there. A guy and a girl, both grading papers. I suddenly realized that the guy was the one from the hallway earlier. The girl however was new to me. She had long brown hair with one green eye and one, blue eye (note: Just like Yuna! I'm sorry I love the eyes like that its awesome) **

"**Arina this is Kataya Volkova. She's a new History instructor here." the brunette glanced up from her papers as she said**

"**Hello."**

**Just then, a blond dude came over carrying about 4 different trays.**

"**Okay we got….ewww Canadian bacon and pineapple pizza for Kataya." he set the tray in front of her. (Note: Becomes Evil that's my favorite kind of pizza so do not diss it you do you die vermin! becomes happy again Just kidding!) **

"**Hamburger for Squall." he sat the tray down in front of the male brunette, who didn't even look up from his papers as he took a bite out of the hamburger.**

"**Salad for Selphie" he handed the tray to Selphie.**

"**And hotdogs for Zell. Thank you Zell." he thanked himself and began scarfing down hotdogs, until he noticed me.**

**(Note: okay b4 I go on I just want to make a small disclaimer: I do not own the line "thank you Zell" I read it in a fic called 'dedicated to you' By : Tinforever so I advises everyone to check that out)**

"**You didn't tell me that we would be having company." Zell said around a mouth full of hotdog. I dug around in my bag and pulled out a bag of chips. They were for the train in case I got hungry but I didn't so what the hell eats 'em not is my idea.**

"**Hi I'm Arina, I'm new.**

"**What's the Delio i'm Zell Dincht." he said shoving yet another hotdog in his mouth.**

**(Note: sorry I talk so much but please don't make fun of Zell saying Delio because I say delio don't I Lauren?)**

"**Anyways, this is squall Leonhart. He teaches math… even though we had to tutor him through it." Selphie laughed.**

**Zell looked down at squall and whistled in his face.**

"**Yo, professor you with us?" Squall didn't even look up from his paperwork when he replied, **

"**No. I'm with this huge stack of upgraded papers due at 3 o'clock" **

**But when she replied he kind of snapped Zell's hand off, NOT LITERALLY! But anyways Zell came back with a comment of his own**

"**Damn squall. I'm glad Rinoa isn't here to see you being so mean." Zell must have said the wrong thing because squall was up and over that table so fast it made my head spin. Again not literally. Squall Grabbed Zell by the collar and punched him in the face. He managed to do it about 3 more times before Kataya pulled him off of Zell. Zell just laid there, nose bleeding and his shirt? Rather wrinkled. Squall picked up his stuff and left the cafeteria. **

"**I'm really sorry you had to see that side of Squall so soon." Selphie apologized as Zell sat back at the table and used a napkin to clean the blood off his face.**

"**What'd I say?" he asked**

"**How about I don't know….. HER NAME!" Selphie ended off in a yell. Zell looked as if he hadn't realized he said until she did.**

"**Who is she to him?" I asked. It was a touchy subject but I wanted to know.**

"**Rinoa Hartilly. She was Squall's Fiancé. She passed away about to months ago" Selphie explained. I could tell she was sad about it too. They must have been friends **

"**Oh, i'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up." I replied.**

"**It's alright, just keeping it on the down low around Squall; you see Arina Squall used to be fun… but now? not so much, but he's still our friend no matter how much her pisses us off." Zell explained like he was Mr. Know-It-All.**

"**Wow, you must really care about him." I said. He looked away and nodded. (Note: keep that in mind. it's my crappy attempt at foreshadowing that will come into play later)**

**I watched as Kataya put her papers away. She must have finished grading them.**

"**What about you." I asked**

"**Me? Oh I just transferred from Timber Yesterday. It seem Balmb Garden needed a new instructor so the called Me." she replied happily. **

"**I'm from deling city." I said**

"**IM FROM BALAMB!" Zell said proudly and happily**

"**Trabia." Selphie looked up.**

"**Cooliosis. Look I got to go see Squall about how behind I am so ill sees all of you later." (Note: I also say cooliosis) I got up and walked as quickly as I could to the elevator and took it to the second floor. I ran down the hallway to Squall's classroom. The automatic doors slid to the side to let me in. He was at his desk, headphone-clad, grading papers.**

"**ummm…excuse me?" he looked up and pulled the headphones down.**

"**I came to talk to you about my assignments." I said nervously.**

"**oh. Okay well…ummm… don't worry about it you studied inequalities at your old school right?"**

"**Yes." I replied.**

"**Then you're not that behind. Besides tomorrow the SeeD exam. Are you going to take it?" he asked.**

"**Yeah that's why I'm here. You see my old school had the entire requirement to take it but not the exam itself." I explained.**

"**Cool well ill sees you tomorrow then**

"**Right tomorrow. BYE!" I said happily and ran out of the room toward my dorm room. If only I knew the surprise that was waiting for me there…**

_**Illyria's note: Well what did you think? Sorry these first few chapters are really short. I want to know what all of you think about Squall being an instructor. Well got to go bells about to ring!**_

_**Illyria…out!**_


	3. Roommate Bonding

Okay people, this is Arina writing this. Yes, I do exist. **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** My friend, Fayth, KK, Kataya, whatever she is going by today asked me to type this up since her computer access is limited. Sorry if there are any mistakes, I don't play the game but think Squall is HOTT and has said hottness in abundance. I wrote 'hott' that way for a reason folks.

* * *

**Chapter Three:  
****Roommate Bonding**

**ARINA'S POV: **

I walked down the dormitory hallway until I found Room 217. I knocked on the door and waited until a girl answered, humming "God Save the Queen". Nice, yeah?

A girl answered asking, "Arina?"

"ANGEL!" I cried, launching myself at my friend. I glomped her around the waist and squeezed as hard as I could. I didn't know that this was the Garden that my best friend went to. Angel Price has been my best friend for… forever, since the Diaper Days I believe.

"So, made any new friends?" she asked.

"Yeah, Selphie and her group."

"Oh, you've made friends with the pretty people," Angel said.

"What? Pretty… people?" I was thoroughly confused.

"You know… Squall Leonheart, Selphie Tilmitt, Zell Dincht, and Kataya Volkova. Kataya's the new one," Angel explained. "Are they snobby?"

"No, they're all really nice, except – " I stopped. It wasn't my job to reveal the fight at lunch today. It didn't matter that Angel's my best friend. The job of gossiping is best left to the gossips.

"Except…? Come inside. Maybe there you'll feel better."

"Yeah, thanks." We went in and closed the door and were eventually parking our butts on the sofa.

"Spill. What happened?" Angel asked.

"Well…" Fight the spillage, fight the spillage… "There was a fight at lunch today. Squall hit Zell." Dammit, I spilled! My willpower sucks.

"Well, that's understandable. You did hear about what happened, right? About Instructor Heartilly?"

"I had no idea she was an Instructor here." Honestly, I didn't.

"Yeah. Why else do you think they transferred Instructor Volkova from Timber? That's rhetorical."

'_That makes sense. Kataya said she had just moved here yesterday. But… Rinoa Heartilly died two months ago. Well, there's no use in worrying about it. It isn't any of my business anyhow,'_ I thought.

Soon after that, Angel and me could be found playing Karaoke Revolution Volume 3. I was singing "When I'm Gone" (in varying keys) by Three Doors Down, and Angel was singing "Come Clean" by Hilary Duff. Her song choice made me shudder violently. Suddenly, rave music – sounding very much like Julia Caraway's "Eyes On Me" only rave-ish – came from down the hall.

Someone knocked on the door; I opened it and saw Selphie standing there. "Hey, you wanna come hang?" she said.

"Um…" I thought about it. It didn't sound like the invitation was extended to Angel who I also wanted to chill with, but I wanted to go too…

"It's okay, Rin. Go ahead." She sounded supportive and all for it, but knowing her, she'd be bored out of her mind.

"Can Angel come too?" I asked Selphie.

"Sure! The more the merrier!" Selphie chirped.

I began to walk out the door and turned to Angel. "You coming?"

"Sure, why not?"

She switched the game off and left the room beside me. We walked across the hall to room 219 that Selphie opened the door for.

The other three 'pretty people' were already there. Squall and Kataya were playing DDR. Kataya was good but Squall was better. He bounced all around the pad and kept the beat, but Kataya was just good at bouncing and not the beat keeping. It was obvious to everyone that she hadn't been playing for very long. In the end, Squall won.

Kataya grabbed a water bottle as Zell challenged the 'Reigning Champion' to a round.

"Are they okay now?" I asked Kataya, referring to the fight earlier.

"Zell apologized, so yeah. They're good until Zell decides to hit him back." She laughed as she said the last part. I concentrated on the DDR match going on before us. The song playing was "Heaven" by DJ Sammy. (Co-A/N: I LURVE that song.)

Zell was as good as Squall, maybe even better. Without warning, he (Zell) did a flipped back, landed both of his hands on the left and right arrows and held until the song finished. Kataya and the other two girls clapped with a few chuckles interspersed in it, but unfortunately for Zell Squall still held the title of Champion.

Zell threw himself back on the bed, took Kataya's offered water bottle, and chugged half of it. He handed it back to her, only to have it snatched away by Squall who drank the other half.

"Anybody else?" he asked. "Come on! Kat? Zell? Selphie, Arina, Angel?" His tone was pleading.

Eventually, I stood up. I can't stand begging; I always break in the end. "Sure, I'll take you on." My voice was confident, betraying my sudden, inner-nervousness.

I hopped on the dance mat and used a hair doodle to tie my long, wild blonde hair. Squall gallantly allowed me to choose the song ("Days Go By" by Dirty Vegas). I almost always favor that song. I was (as I mentioned before) nervous since it had been a while since I last played DDR. Once the music started, my feet and body fell into the rhythm. Just follow the arrow-y road… By the end of the song, Squall's and my footwork was identical.

Holy… Non-Cuss Word! I'd won. I kicked Squall's ass. WOOT! My championship was short-lived though. Selphie whipped me in the following round. It was like a game of musical dancers. Where the game and champion-ness stopped next, nobody knew.

We must have played for about four hours, because by twelve we were all exhausted. Everyone was lounging around on Squall's floor, laughing, joking, carrying on, and having a good time. Squall, Angel, and Zell were playing Risk while Selphie was amusing herself with 'Crash Bandicoot'. Kataya and me were chilling on Squall's bed.

He finally wiped Zell of the game board, even though that wasn't Squall's mission. Zell hopped up next to us and sat there laughing at Selphie's gaming misfortunes and Squall and Angel's squabbles. Soon, people began to leave. Selphie went first, followed by Angel and Kataya, and finally Zell and me.

I got back to the room, brushed my teeth, got ready for bed, and grinned at Squall's last words to me. "_Tomorrow we're gonna start the hard stuff."_ Those words echoed in my head, making me laugh as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

All right people, that is all for now. Let my friend know what you think and we'll all be happy little hobbits.

BYE!

_Galasriniel_, Alyria30's co-author and friend.


End file.
